Result!
by sweeet-as-honey
Summary: Cal and Ethan are dreading tomorrow, but they have to get through this evening first - and they could both be in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't think it's bad that we mostly write about horrible things happening to the characters we love. Stories are usually about things that go wrong and as we're Casualty fans, injuries and death are usually going to creep in somewhere. But I couldn't help feeling intrigued by the idea of writing a story where nothing too bad happened to Cal and Ethan. It's only two chapters as I don't think I could keep the happiness going any longer than that and it might be a bit soppy, but I hope you like it._

* * *

Cal was trying to pretend he wasn't nervous.

He didn't know why he was trying to pretend he wasn't nervous. Everyone knew, after all. Elle, Charlie, Jacob and even Connie had all patted him on the back and told him they were sure everything would be fine.

If he couldn't fool them, what was the chance of fooling Alicia?

He unlocked the door of the flat they shared and called out to her. He was expecting her to be in bed, but instead she came running out to meet him.

"Hey! Looks like you're feeling better!" said Cal. He hugged and kissed her affectionately then examined her face, relieved to see she had a lot more colour now. Unless it was all make-up.

Alicia smiled, then looked worried, then smiled again. "I am feeling better. Thanks." She kissed him, but something lingered in her eyes. Cal looked at her in concern but didn't push it. All he could do was try to ensure Alicia knew how much he loved her and wait till she was ready to tell him what was wrong.

Cal put his arm around her as they walked into the living room. "Are you _sure_ you didn't have a sneaky drink last night?"

"No, I didn't," Alicia promised him with such earnestness, he looked at her in surprise.

"Is everything okay?"

Alicia sat down on the sofa and waited till he'd sat beside her. "I've got something to tell you. I don't know if you'll like it, but I hope so."

Cal put his arm around her. "If it involves you, how could I not love it?"

"Well… we've never actually discussed… and I know…" Alicia stopped and looked down into her lap. "I've suspected it for a while. That's why I stopped drinking. But today, I finally did a test. A proper test."

Cal frowned in confusion, but light suddenly dawned and he grasped her hand. "You mean we're going to have a baby?"

Alicia nodded, a shy smile on her face.

"Alicia, that's wonderful!" Cal stood up and lifted Alicia in his arms… and turned in a very slow circle. He didn't want to take any risks with the girl he loved. Or their baby.

"You're happy?" said Alicia hopefully.

"How could I not be!?"

Alicia reached up to stroke his stubble. "I just thought… with Matilda and everything…"

Cal kissed her. "Matilda was my daughter for a time and I'll always love her. But she doesn't need me now. You and our baby do. And I'm going to be here for both of you. Every day." Cal turned Alicia in another careful circle, shouting; "I'm going to be a daddy again!" He sat down, Alicia on his lap.

Alicia was laughing, though she looked slightly tearful. "I won't be able to do this for much longer. I'll be too big! And then you'll have someone smaller and sweeter to sit on your lap."

Cal kissed her. "There will always be a place for you on my lap. Except, of course when our little girl or boy is sitting there."

"And that might happen quite a lot!" said Alicia.

Cal wrapped his arms around her, hardly able to believe what had happened. Tomorrow had paled into insignificance. Pass or fail, it wouldn't matter. He looked at Alicia, and for the first time, a tiny smidgen of doubt filled his mind. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Alicia nodded. She looked almost giddy with happiness. "Of course I'm happy. I can't wait to be a mam!"

Cal rested a hand on her stomach. "You're a mam already. And you've been great so far. I don't know why I didn't guess. Alicia Munroe, not drinking… obviously something monumental must have happened!"

"And it has," said Alicia. Her eyes were shining with tears as she rested her hand over Cal's.

Cal smiled too, but he didn't forget his concerns. "I know the timing isn't great for you. I mean, you've only just become a registrar. You'll be able to work for a few more months, barring complications, but it's not easy being a doctor when you're pregnant."

"So you know what that's like, do you, Dr Knight?" said Alicia playfully.

"Okay, maybe I have no personal experience," Cal admitted with a smile. "But when I was doing locum jobs, it was often because someone was going on maternity leave and I usually went in the week before so the doctor I was replacing could show me around. Let's say I could completely understand while they'd thrown in the towel?"

Alicia's face clouded. "Thrown in the towel?"

"Well, not permanently, of course." Cal cupped Alicia's face in his hands. "And just so you know, while I do expect you to take some time off before the birth, and while I hope you take a bit of time off after the birth, I am 100% _not_ expecting you to become a stay-at-home mum. I know your career is important to you and it's important to me too."

"Well, obviously we'll have to have a discussion nearer the time," said Alicia.

Cal nodded. "We'll have a lot to decide. But Ethan and I managed to keep working when we were looking after Matilda, so that's going to be an option for us too. And there's always the option of you working and me staying at home. My career will probably be over after tomorrow anyway."

Alicia took him by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Don't say that! You've done brilliantly, Cal. I know you have."

Cal smiled. "Just letting you know I'm very much aware what the options are." He kissed Alicia again. "I'm so proud of you! I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy again!"

"And you'll be brilliant!" said Alicia happily.

"Okay, _now_ the pressure's on!" said Cal, but it was pressure he was looking forward to. "I've got to call Ethan! Unless you want to, of course." He smiled widely, then stopped. "Or should I? I don't want to rub it in. You know, that I can conceive kids the usual way."

Alicia threaded her fingers through his. "Honestly? I don't think Ethan will even think of it like that. He'll just be happy for us."

"And he won't mind that I'm interrupting his special dinner?"

Alicia smiled. "I think he'll forgive you just this once."

Cal felt himself relax. He hugged Alicia closer to him, holding his cheek against hers. "I'll phone him now."

"Wait: there's something I want to say first," said Alicia.

Cal pressed his lips to her cheek a couple of times and sat back to listen. "I'm all ears, beautiful."

Alicia was looking slightly shy again. "I'd like to…" She stopped. "Only if you agree to it, of course: it's fine if you don't want to. But if it's a girl, I'd like to call her Emilie."

The phone call to Ethan was delayed by a good fifteen minutes because of Cal's happy tears.

* * *

"Oh, that's wonderful!" said Ethan. Tears filled his eyes, completely obscuring his vision. "I am so happy for you, Cal. That's brilliant news. And I know you'll be a great dad. I've seen proof!"

"Thanks, Nibbles." There seemed to be relief in Cal's voice. "And you'll be a great uncle. I know you will."

"I'll try my best," said Ethan, blinking hard.

He felt, rather than saw, a tissue being pushed into his hand before his glasses were removed. Ethan smiled gratefully at the blur in front of him and dabbed his eyes.

"Nibbles?" Cal's voice was knowing. "Are you crying?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Of course not. No." Ethan sniffed.

Cal laughed. "I believe you. But they are happy tears, aren't they?"

"Of course they are!" said Ethan.

"Ah! So you are crying!" said Cal triumphantly.

"All right. Yes. A little bit. Perhaps," said Ethan. "But seriously, Cal. I'm so happy for you and Alicia. It's wonderful news."

Cal hesitated. "Um… Alicia wants to call the baby Emilie. I was wondering how you felt about that."

"Well, if it's a boy, I think it's an absolutely terrible idea and I strongly urge you not to do it," said Ethan. He smiled and had to wipe his eyes again. "But if it's a girl, I can't think of anything nicer."

"Thanks, Ethan. I appreciate it," said Cal. "Now, I'd better get back to my lovely, gorgeous girlfriend and our beautiful baby! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, yes. Tomorrow," said Ethan, as his stomach clenched uncomfortably. "Tomorrow. Yes."

He heard Cal laugh softly. "Seriously, Nibbles, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Me on the other hand…"

"No, you'll be great," said Ethan. "You've worked so hard and been so focused. You have no reason to worry. I'm sure of that."

They said goodbye. Ethan dried his eyes before his glasses were miraculously restored to his face.

Ethan couldn't help smiling as the blur turned into the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Cal and Alicia are going to have a baby."

"I guessed," said Lily. "And I'm so happy for them." She put her hand on Ethan's cheek and stroked it a couple of times before leaning forward to press her lips against his. "You are happy, Ethan, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," said Ethan. "I always wondered how I'd react if it happened… and I thought it probably would happen sooner or later. I mean, they say, um, protection is only 99% effective, so that's once every hundred times and Cal and Alicia… well…" He blushed.

Lily nodded, amusement in her eyes. "Perhaps the only surprise is that it did not happen before! I will phone Alicia now to congratulate her, then we will eat the delicious dinner you've cooked for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**CBloom2** , I'm so glad you like this. I'm not quite so sure about Cal and Alicia after her recent behaviour, but maybe she'll grow up a bit! Ethan and Lily have so much in common, so I'm surprised they haven't got together yet writers don't seem to see them as a couple. Thank you for your review.

 **X-Sammii-X** , thank you for your review. This is only a two-shot so I'm afraid we won't see Cal as a Daddy, but maybe I can write a sequel sometime. If it wasn't against the rules to write about real people, it would be you and Cal every time! Don't worry about wattpad - all I've done so far is review one of your stories.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. This is the last chapter so I won't be writing about Alicia's pregnancy (unless I do a sequel), but this is a happy story so I doubt I'll write about her losing the baby. Cal and Ethan are both very happy and for once, they don't even hate each other!

 **Teeloganroryflan** , I'm not going to argue about Ethan being cute! I thought Ethan would be happy rather than worried as he already knows what a great dad Cal is. Thank you for your review - I'm glad you're enjoying this!

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. Writing happy is definitely hard! Even though this chapter has happy things too, there are a few hints about Ethan's future - I didn't feel able to leave them out! I love reading and writing about Cal and Ethan being close - I think it feels more special because it wasn't always like that.

 **Tanith Panic** , that's a good point about Casualty being set in a hospital - that probably does encourage us to write dark stories because that's what happens in the programme we love! Cal can be sexist sometimes, so I thought he needed to make it clear he isn't being sexist on this occasion! Thank you for your review.

* * *

As Lily talked excitedly to Alicia, asking her a million medical questions that made Ethan smile to himself and think how much he loved his girlfriend's dedication, he had another look at the table, straightening a spoon and adding another millimetre of champagne to Lily's glass so she had the same amount as him.

He wanted everything to be perfect.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Alicia," said Lily. "I love you. And congratulations again."

"Please tell Alicia congratulations from me," said Ethan quickly, but he was too late.

"You can tell her tomorrow," said Lily. She sat down at the table and picked up her glass. "Do we toast the baby now? Is that the right thing to do?"

Ethan smiled. "It sounds like a lovely idea to me." He raised his glass. "To Cal, Alicia, and a very happy pregnancy, birth and long life for my new niece or nephew." He frowned. "I'm really not good at toasts, am I?"

"It was perfect," said Lily. She clinked he glass against Ethan's.

Ethan's hand shook slightly as he lowered his glass.

Lily noticed. "You're shaking because you're hungry," she said instantly. "So eat up."

Ethan smiled lovingly at her. He didn't think it was that at all, but he loved Lily for trying to reassure him. He drew his hand back slowly and knocked his knife onto the floor with his elbow. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll get another one."

"It's normal clumsiness," said Lily. "And I think perhaps also you are nervous about tomorrow."

"Right. Yes. Almost certainly." Ethan picked up the knife from the floor, hurried into the kitchen and swapped it for a clean one. But instead of going back to his own seat, he made his way towards Lily. He went down on one knee. "Lily, I was wondering…" He looked down at his hands. "Oh goodness me: I can't do this whilst pointing a knife at you!"

Lily gently took the knife from him and put it on the table. "Yes?" she said softly, a tremor in her voice, her eyes wide with wonder.

Ethan opened the small box he was holding. "Lily, I love you with all my heart. You have enriched and enhanced my life every day we've spent together and I know you'll do that for the rest of our lives. I can't think of anything I'd like more than to join our hands in marriage as our hearts are joined. Will you do me the very great honour of marrying me?"

Lily looked close to tears. "Yes, Ethan! Yes! I would like that so much." She held out her hand.

"Really?" said Ethan, feeling quite emotional. "Are you sure? You know being married to me won't be easy."

"Marriage is not supposed to be easy," said Lily. "But it will be so much easier than trying to live without you."

"You will have to live without me," said Ethan seriously. "I might only live another twenty years. And for some of that, I won't be myself anymore."

Lily leaned closer to him. "You will always be yourself, Ethan. You will always be the man I love. And if we will have less time together, that is only a reason to get married more quickly." She looked deep into his eyes. "So please hurry up and give me the ring because I want to wear it more than anything – except perhaps my wedding ring when the time comes."

"Oh, Lily, I-" Ethan blinked away tears and gently slid the ring – his mother's ring – onto Lily's finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ethan," said Lily.

Ethan kept her hand in his as he stood up. He lowered his head and kissed her. He stroked her glossy black hair and wondered how he deserved to be this lucky.

* * *

The following day, Cal and Ethan stood at computer terminals. One hand hovered over the mouse. The other was being held tightly by their respective girlfriends.

Or girlfriend and fiancée, Cal thought with a smile as he again looked at his mother's ring on Lily's finger. Alicia had admired it and Cal had taken note of this, knowing that he would have a similar question to ask Alicia one day.

"Ethan, there is no need to be nervous," said Lily.

"Or you, Cal," said Alicia, smiling at him. "I know you've killed it, babe."

Cal gave Ethan his best 'I'm not completely terrified' face.

Ethan gave him a reassuring smile.

Cal decided he must have made a particularly poor job of not looking terrified.

 _Please…_ thought Cal as he prepared to open the site. _Please let me make my partner, my baby, my brother and my future sister-in-law proud._

* * *

Ethan stared at the marks onscreen, hardly able to believe it.

It wasn't just the scraped pass he'd hoped for. He'd never have believed it was possible for anyone to achieve marks that high.

Except for Lily, of course – she'd probably do even better than he had. But Lily was the most intelligent person Ethan had ever known.

He felt Lily squeeze his hand tightly and knew she'd seen it too, but they both kept quiet. Ethan knew Lily wouldn't wish to celebrate if Cal had failed – and neither would he.

He didn't think it likely that Cal had failed, but you could never be sure.

"YES!" shouted Cal. He picked Alicia up in his arms and swung her in a slow, gentle circle.

"You passed?" said Ethan in relief. "So have I. Congratulations, Cal."

Cal carefully put Alicia down and came running round to hug his brother. "Congratulations to you too, Nibbles! Oh my God! Look at those marks. And I thought mine were good! You obviously didn't mess up your vivas. Not with marks like that."

"I did stammer a bit," said Ethan.

"Obviously not too badly!" said Cal. He smiled. "I did pretty well too. Nothing like as well as you, but a good, solid, comfortable pass."

"Can I see?" Ethan smiled as Cal eagerly led him round to his computer. "You did so well. You deserve it." He hugged Cal tightly. "I'm proud of you, Caleb. I'm sure our mums are too." He gave Alicia a quick hug and patted her stomach lightly (which probably looked weird, but he loved his new niece/nephew already) before returning to Lily. "We passed!"

Lily held her arms out. Her eyes were shining. "I knew you'd do well. I knew."

They heard Connie's approach before they saw her. "Any news?"

"Cal passed!" said Ethan.

"Ethan passed!" said Cal at the same time.

"Excellent," said Connie. "Congratulations to both of you. Very well-deserved. I shall expect your applications for the new consultant post by the end of the week." Her expression became stern. "I also expect all four of you to be ready to start work when your shifts begin."

All four of them nodded seriously, but as soon as Connie was out of sight, they all hugged again. Cal and Alicia shouted their happiness while Ethan and Lily gazed into each other's eyes, thrilled beyond words. Ethan was aware of a whispered conversation between Cal and Alicia, but he didn't listen to it. He was too busy looking into Lily's eyes and thinking his life really was perfect.

"Ethan?" said Cal, and there was a serious note to his voice that immediately got Ethan's attention.

"Yes?" he said at once, turning to his brother.

"I want you to take the consultant post," said Cal.

Ethan shook his head. "Oh, no. I couldn't. You're older than me. You should be the first to be a consultant."

"No, I'm serious," said Cal. "You deserve it anyway with your marks and I bet you anything Connie would choose you if I did apply – but my life is about to change a lot. You take this one, Ethan. By the time the next opportunity comes along, I'll have more idea of where my life is going. I hope I won't come across as unambitious and I do still want to be a consultant, but my job doesn't come first anymore."

"Did it ever?" said Alicia, but the look in her eyes belied her teasing words.

Cal laughed and wrapped his arm around her as his other hand glided over her stomach.

Ethan looked at Lily, wondering what to do. He thought Cal's plan was sensible, but they were both probably a bit too happy to think clearly. "Cal, thank you. Seriously. Thank you. But I don't know if I can let you do that."

"Why don't you both write your applications and then, on Friday, you can make your final decision about whether or not to apply?" suggested Lily. "Then you will both have time to think this through."

Alicia smiled gratefully at Lily. "She's talking sense, boys."

Ethan's eyes met Cal's. "That sounds good to me."

"And me," said Cal. "But I won't change my mind."

They nodded at one another and smiled as the unspoken agreement passed between them. Ethan didn't think Cal would change his mind – but he was glad Cal would give himself time to think.

They heard Connie's shoes approaching again. "Dr Hardy. A letter for you."

Ethan took it, surprised, and opened it. "They… they want to publish my clinical topic review in the _Emergency Medical Journal_!"

"I'm not surprised," said Lily loyally. "It is more interesting, original and thought-provoking than many published works. It also contains no grammatical errors."

"Congratulations again, Dr Hardy," said Connie. "And while we're on the subject, congratulations to you and Dr Chao on your engagement and to Dr Knight and Dr Munroe for the pregnancy. I'm requesting that the honeymoon leave and the maternity leave do not coincide."

Ethan stared at her.

"How did you know about that?" said Cal, sounding as spooked as Ethan was feeling.

"It's my job to know everything," said Connie. "Especially when it involves my staff taking time off work. If you want to keep this secret, I would suggest that you remove your engagement ring, Dr Chao, and that you refrain from rubbing Dr Munroe's stomach with that adoring look on your face, Dr Knight."

The four of them looked at each other ruefully. There was no fooling Connie! But Lily didn't remove her ring and Cal's hand remained exactly where it was.

"And speaking of work, your shift has started," said Connie." I'd like to see a little more work and a little less celebrating, please." She smiled. "Do a good job today and tonight's celebratory drinks – lemonade for _you_ , Dr Munroe – might even be on me. But no promises."


End file.
